Not Much Time
by NerdyFairytale113
Summary: England has loved France for as long as he can remember, but has never been able to tell the Frenchman. So what happens when England is running out of time to tell him? FrUk


**I'm sorry for any feels this triggers. I'm so sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Himaruya Hidekaz does.**

* * *

"Francis..."

I chocked out his name as I felt the blood rush into my lungs, bubbling up in my throat and blocking my words. My head was lifted by warm hands and laid onto a soft and just as warm lap.

"I'm here Arthur." a french voice whispered to me, gently stroking my hair. I felt warm lips brush my forehead and hair tickle my face as I struggled to form words behind the flood of blood. My body was shaking and I knew that I wouldn't live. I just had to tell him. Now, at least, when there wouldn't be another chance, another day to almost say how I felt before making up some excuse and keeping it hidden.

"F-Francis." I felt blood trickle down my chin as I forced that word, that precious name, from my lips.

"Oui?" he asked calmly, never ceasing the gentle stroking of my hair. I attempted taking a deep breath to calm myself, but only succeeded in choking on my own blood. I coughed, feeling the Frenchman tense as I'm sure blood was released. So much blood...

"I lo-" I coughed again, feeling the life drain away from me with every wet breath I took. But I had to tell him. I had to say something before it was too late. Francis slowly hushed me, staring down at me with thousands of emotions swirling in his beautiful blue eyes. But only one stood out to me, the one that scared me the most. Fear. He moved me up slowly, holding my head close to him and rocking me back and forth.

"I need you to listen to me Angleterre." he whispered into my hair. "I know you never have, but just this one time, s'il vous plaît, I need you to listen." And I did listen, his voice soft as silk in my ears, and I gently closed my eyes. As soon as they were shut, I was lightly shaken and that voice told me I had to open my eyes and look at him. My eyelids felt heavy as I complied, slowly opening them to look at the blond haired man in front of me. I could see the water in his eyes as he struggled to hold back tears. He held me close again and I felt a small wetness on my head as his resolve crumbled. I forced a smile on my lips, forcing a chuckle through them. I couldn't bear to see him like this, filled with so much pain. He looked at me again, blue eyes searching my emeralds for an explanation.

"W-well?" I asked him. It still hurt to talk, but I could hide the pain. I could try, for his sake. "What did you need to say, love?"

He raised an eyebrow at the small word of endearment and small, slightly pained, smiled graced his lips.

"I'm surprised cher, that you did not insult me as you normally do." The other man spoke softly, as if remincing, again began petting my messy blond hair.

"Well, I c-can't very well insult you when I'm trying to d-declare my love for you, can I frog?"

Francis' eyes widened and I caught of glimpse of an overwhelming pain in the blue orbs before I was again pulled to his chest as he held me close. I breathed in his scent, as well as I could, the sweet smell fo roses and different spice. I held back the tears that rose to my eyes as I felt a sharp pain and was reminded that I wouldn't be able to savor the moment for much longer.

"Angleterre," I again heard that voice, speaking softly to me. The voice I had love for such a long time. The sound of my name drifted to my ears followed by a soft sigh. I hummed softly in response, after the pain not trusting myself to open my mouth without blood pouring out, which would only serve to further worry the Frenchman.

"Je t'aime." he whispered, his warm breath brushing my ear. My breath caught as I heard his words. I paniked, worried that I wouldn't breath again, but I did take another breathe, this one more difficult and pained then the ones before it. I knew that I wouldn't last much longer, and I hated the fact that I had to leave him now, that I hadn't said something sooner...

My thoughts trailed off as I felt the Frenchman tense and I realized that I hadn't responded to his confession. So, with what was left of my energy, I raised my hand to his face, stroking the stubble with my thumb, and lowered his face to mine, thankfully, with little resistance from the other.

"I love you to frog." I whispered back, touching our foreheads together. He smiled, his eyes slipping shut slowly. Mine followed suit, and I soon felt his lips touch mine. The kiss wasn't needy or pushy, just a soft, gentle kiss, full of love and the slight pain and regret.  
He tasted like I always imagined he would: sweet, like chocolate mixed with red wine, but with the tang of metalic blood. He soon pulled away, too soon, and simply held me, rocking me back and forth slowly in silence.

I wanted to stay like this forever, but I knew that wouldn't be as I felt more blood enter my lungs, making it evermore difficult to breathe. I was held by Francis, the man I've loved, until I felt my body go limp.

After that, I didn't feel anything, but in a moment I was out of my body, and looking down at the room from above. I noticed others in the room besides my body and Francis, and was slightly surprised. It had seemed to me like we were the only ones, but the others had been with us.

I saw my two boys, Alfred with silent tears running down his cheeks as he held a sobbing Matthew. Feliciano was there as well, in a similiar state as Matthew, which I thought was curious as I thought the boy was scared of me, and was being held by Ludwig, who had a sad look on his usually calm face. Even Antonio was there, blinking rapidly and holding an upset Lovino. I couldn't help but smile at them, even though they were upset because of me, because of my death.

My gaze wandered to where my body lay, still held by a now sobbing Francis, still gently holding and rocking my body as tears rolled down his face.

I hated this feeling. I hated knowing that I was the reason that he was in so much pain. I hated how I couldn't go to him, how I couldn't comfort him.

I hung there for awhile watching as, one by one, the people left the room solemly. Eventually, the only ones left were Francis, Alfred, and Matthew. The boys sat down next to the Frenchman, all of them huddled together around my lifeless body.

I was suddenly pulled upwards as I watched, rising higher as I left this world behind. I tried to fight it at first, I didn't want to leave them, but I eventually gave up and just let myself be taken to where ever I was going.

The climb seemed to take a lifetime in itself, and my thoughts soon turned to what I had done with my life. I regretted some things I had done, true, but I came to believe that I had had an overall good life. Almost immedietly after I had come to that conclusion, I arrived at a pair of large golden gates. I walked closer to them, stopping before I had reached them. I turned around, looking behind me sadly. I still didn't want to leave my family behind, but I knew that I had no choice now.

I took a deep breath, holding back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes, and turned back around to face the gate.  
"Goodbye Alfred. Goodbye Matthew. Goodbye Francis. I love you." My tears spilled as I whispered my words, knowing that those the words were meant for would never hear them.

I wiped my eyes, struggling to stop the tears that were now rolling down my face. I took another deep breath once they had stopped and walked to the gates, pushing them open. I hesitated only a moment, walking through them and leaving everything behind forever.

* * *

**I'm so sorry.. I don't know what caused me to write this. I finished it in the middle of Geometry and everyone was freaking out because to them, I had just started crying for no reason and I had to convince them that I wasn't being hurt or threatened or anything... Review if you feel so inclined! Review always bright up my day, even if it is pouring outside :D**


End file.
